


12:33 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24197758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell's eyes bulged as soon as he checked a chicken sandwich for his daughter.
Kudos: 1





	12:33 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell's eyes bulged as soon as he checked a chicken sandwich for his daughter and suddenly remembered she liked pickles.

THE END


End file.
